Curioso, ¿verdad?
by KaiaExtraterrestre
Summary: ¿Las oportunidades a las que aspiramos a lo largo de nuestra vida son casualidad? ¿O somos nosotros los que propiciamos que esas oportunidades aparezcan? ¿Estamos predestinados a una meta? AU. Lista de parejas en el interior. Posible cambio de rating.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada, quería disculparme a Yumi-chaan, quien hace meses me pidió un GerIta en un intercambio de fics y aún no se lo he dado... Lo sé, matadme. Para compensar te dedico toda la parte GerIta de este fic, que es la segunda pareja principal, creo que en casi todos los capítulos aparecen y si quieres verlos en alguna situación en especial, por la Torre Eiffel que la tendrás ò.ó

Hasta hace una semana o así, esta historia era un proyecto medio-desarrollado, de hecho aún no hay cosas claras, estoy abierta a cambios, pero esta semana, ha sido como que por fin la inspiración se digna a aparecer y aquí estoy. No voy a decir con que frecuencia voy a subir los capítulos por que no lo sé, depende de muchas cosas, pero intentaré actualizar con la mayor rapidez posible... la universidad me ocupa mucho tiempo, para mi desgracia y eso que me gusta mi carrera. Va a ser una historia muy larga, aviso. Tal vez necesite una segunda parte y todo, lo cual me hace feliz pero tampoco quiero que se haga muy pesada... La verdad es que estoy disfrutando como una enana escribiéndola, para ser sincera ^^

Bueno, no voy a decir mucho de la historia porque quiero que sea una caja de sorpresas. Las parejas en principio son: Franada (la principal), GerIta, USUK, Spamano, SuFin, AusHun y DenNor. Seguramente se me olvide alguna. Si alguien quiere ver alguna pareja en especial, miraré a ver que se puede hacer.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Qué caprichoso puede llegar a ser el destino, ¿verdad? O tal vez no. ¿Existe el destino, acaso? ¿Las oportunidades a las que aspiramos a lo largo de nuestra vida son casualidad? ¿O somos nosotros los que propiciamos que esas oportunidades aparezcan?

Unos piensan que el camino lo hacemos nosotros. Otros simplemente creen que las cosas pasan por que sí, sin ninguna razón aparente. Y los más soñadores creen que estamos predestinados a una meta.

Alfred F. Jones no sabe lo que le depara el futuro y tampoco le importa, pero se marca metas a corto plazo para sentirse dueño de su vida. De momento, lo único que le preocupa es acabar la carrera dentro de unos años y comenzar a trabajar como abogado. ¿Después? No lo sabe, ya tendrá tiempo para decidir que hacer.

Su hermano, Matthew Williams, piensa que decisiones previas condicionan el futuro, por muy insignificantes que sean. Si hace unos años no hubiera elegido francés como asignatura complementaria en el instituto tal vez no hubiera ido a Francia y su vida no hubiera dado un vuelco.

Pero esto último aún no lo sabe. De momento, duerme en la butaca 17 de un avión que sobrevuela el Atlántico con destino a París.

Curiosamente, en otra butaca 17, pero de un avión que acaba de despegar de Berlín con destino a Roma, Ludwig Beilschmidt asesina con la mirada a su hermano, Gilbert. A Ludwig marcarse metas no le sirve de nada, porque sabe que siempre habrá alguien que te impida cumplirlas. Este verano pensaba viajar a Baviera para visitar a su abuelo, pero su hermano, como no, había conseguido engañarlo y ahora estaban camino a la Ciudad Eterna. Gilbert, en cambio, no se preocupa por un futuro ni se propone metas, es la versión humana del _carpe diem._ Hace mucho que no se divierte con su hermano y quiere pasar el verano con él, pero también quiere ir a Roma, capricho de última hora. Resultado: se lleva a su hermano consigo. Una decisión increíblemente perfecta para él, pero horrorosa para su hermano.

Parece improbable que Matthew y Ludwig habitantes de Canadá y Alemania respectivamente crucen sus caminos. Pero gracias a que Matthew había elegido desinteresadamente estudiar francés y Gilbert había obrado egoístamente se conocerán.

Curioso, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p><em>Roma, Italia<em>

El día quince de julio de 2011, Feliciano Vargas se levantó inspirado. Después de varios días sin pintar y durmiendo siestas de cuatro horas, por fin la musa regresó de sus vacaciones. Se vistió y comió tan rápido como pudo para después coger su mochila, su bicicleta y salir disparado hacia el centro de la ciudad. Mientras pedaleaba por la calle se preguntó qué podría pintar. Roma es una ciudad tan repleta de monumentos que le resultaba difícil escoger, pero no quería caer en algo tan manido como representar un símbolo. Finalmente, optó por sentarse al sol en una plaza llena de turistas y hacer bocetos rápidos en su libreta de la gente que pasaba por allí, aunque su objetivo era dibujar algo _grande_. Mientras ese algo no aparecía, escuchaba a una artista callejera versionar canciones.

_"...chi legge la mano, chi vende amuleti, chi scrive poesie, chi tira le reti, chi mangia patate, chi beve un bicchiere, chi solo ogni tanto, chi tutte le sere..."_ (*)

Sin darse cuenta casi, había comenzado a cantar con la artista advirtiendo que, en una esquina, una señora presionaba a unos turistas para que le comprasen algún amuleto; que sentado en un banco había un chico escribiendo en una libreta con una sonrisa en la cara y que, a dos metros de él, una pareja disfrutaban de un par de copas de vino. Feliciano no pudo evitar preguntarse si se pasarías bebiendo toda la noche.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la chica había dejado de cantar. Esperó impaciente a que entonase una nueva canción, pero para su disgusto, se fue. Por un momento permaneció allí sentado, haciendo bocetos pero sin música el ambiente ya no le pareció tan divertido. Sólo se escuchaba el rumor apagado de la ciudad.

Al primer bostezo decidió buscar a su musa por otro lugar. Mientras, tomó la calle más cercana, dándole vueltas a la curiosa similitud de la letra de la canción con las personas de la plaza, se preguntaba si hoy encontraría a algún lector de manos o quizás a algún señor cargado de redes o a alguien comiendo patatas. _"Tal vez para cenar haya patatas fritas"_. No pudo evitar sonreír; no comía patatas fritas desde antes de volver de Venecia. Su compañero de piso, Gino, no sabía hacer otra cosa (o no quería hacerlas), por eso la mayoría de las veces cocinaba Feliciano.

Al llegar a la siguiente plaza, se llevó un chasco al descubrir que no había ningún músico. Podía haber seguido vagando por la ciudad buscando alguno, pero se quedó allí.

Se sentó con resignación en un pequeño escalón, y comenzó a dibujar de nuevo. De toda la actividad que bullía en aquel espacio, lo único que le llamó la atención fue un pastor alemán tumbado al lado de una terraza. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara y hacía que su pelaje castaño mostrase unos reflejos dorados muy llamativos para Feliciano, a pesar de que no tuviera colores para plasmarlos. Inmediatamente se puso a bosquejar la fisionomía del perro, buscando después en su mochila un lápiz más blando para repasar la silueta y sombrear. Cuando dirigió de nuevo la vista al perro, éste ya no estaba. Miró alrededor buscando al animal, sin éxito.

Parecía que ese día el destino no estaba de su parte. Desanimado, guardó los lápices y la libreta en la mochila. Descubrió en uno de los pequeños bolsillos interiores de la mochila su teléfono móvil, en el cual tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de su hermano.

Todavía no había terminado de responder al primer mensaje cuando un hocico peludo, rematado en una nariz húmeda, se metió entre el teléfono y su cara y empezó a lamerle las mejillas. Feliciano, reconoció inmediatamente aquellos reflejos dorados. Apartó un poco al animal; para su sorpresa, éste se dejó acariciar. Incluso se sentó a su lado moviendo la cola felizmente. Feliciano volvió a rebuscar los lápices y la libreta de inmediato. Con el cuaderno en la mano oyó gritar un nombre. Se volvió. El perro había vuelto a desaparecer, pero pudo verlo dirigirse hacia un chico de más o menos quince años. Se le ocurrió que podría pedirle al chaval que le dejara dibujar a su perro, así que cogió su mochila y comenzó a seguirlo. Pero el perro pasó de largo y fue a parar al lado de un tío rubio muy alto.

Feliciano se quedó congelado. Siendo sincero, los hombres grandes le daban _respeto_ y encima, aquel parecía alemán. Con la mala leche que tienen.

A pesar de eso, a Feliciano lo habían educado, entre otras muchas cosas, para que no juzgase a los demás por su aspecto sin antes conocerlos. Así que, esperando lo mejor y temblando como un flan, se acercó a aquel chico y le dijo:

—¡Déjame dibujar a tu perro!

El tío se quedó con una cara que todo el mundo es capaz de dibujar: cara de póquer. No había entendido nada.

—Porfa —añadió rápidamente Feliciano.

El chico siguió con la misma cara. Hasta el perro parecía confuso.

—En inglés, por favor —le pidió el rubio.

Feliciano de repente se sintió muy tonto. Gracias a su afán de hacer amigos que tenía un nivel bastante bueno de inglés.

—Si puedo dibujar a tu perro —le dijo esta vez, pero más bajito. El chico alto parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un bonito pastor alemán. Es diferente: quiero decir: guapo. ¿Puedo?

—Supongo...

—¡Genial! ¡Que no se mueva! —acto seguido se sentó en el mismo suelo, sacó un lápiz de la mochila y se puso a la tarea.

Ludwig observaba aún sin creerlo. Hacía cinco minutos, estaba charlando con Gilbe... ¡Gilbert! ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Gilbert? Miró a su alrededor varias veces. El muy capullo lo había dejado solo. Se iba a cagar en cuento encontrara el camino a casa y llegara allí. No sabía qué hacer mientras aquel chico tan raro dibujaba a _Cora_. Afortunadamente para él, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

—¡Ya está! — Feliciano le dio un último vistazo a perro y dibujo para comparar. Estaba bastante satisfecho para ser un boceto hecho en dos minutos. Se levantó del suelo, sorprendiéndole que el otro chico se acercara para mirar. Le extendió la libreta—. ¿Qué tal?

La cara que puso el rubio cuando vio el dibujo no tenía precio.

—Es muy bueno. ¿Eres dibujante?

—Estudio Bellas Artes. Bueno, ahora no, estoy de vacaciones... en septiembre empiezo el tercer curso. ¿Tú que estudias?

—...Ingeniería aeronáutica —en un principio dudaba en si decírselo o no por ser un completo desconocido, pero, ¡qué narices!, el chico no parecía mala persona.

—¡Buff! ¡Qué difícil! ¿Es más difícil que Derecho? Mi hermano está estudiando para abogado y tiene que estudiar muchísimo. Casi no sale de casa, y eso que le gusta la fiesta.

—No lo sé —se río Ludwig torpemente. ¿Con qué rarito se acababa de topar? Hablando de raritos...—. Creo que tengo que marcharme. Tengo que hacer cosas, así que... —le extendió la mano—. Encantado...

—Feliciano. ¿Y tú? —respondió el otro, aceptándola.

—Ludwig.

—Encantado —siempre que conocía a alguien ponía la misma expresión radiante de felicidad. Parecía que ni la peor desgracia de la humanidad podría borrársela. —Ha sido un placer dibujar a tu perro —se agachó para acariciarlo—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—_Cora_.

—¡Es una perra! —Feliciano gritó cual señora de setenta años habiéndose enterado de un cotilleo. Ludwig simplemente se rió.

—Sí, eh... bueno. Adiós —se despedía con una mano mientras caminaba. No le hacía falta dar órdenes a _Cora_, sabía que ella estaría siguiéndole de cerca.

Feliciano se despidió también agitando la mano, contento por haber hecho un nuevo amigo. Era una de esas personas que no consideraba a sus relaciones como "conocidas"; de desconocidas pasaban directamente a amigas. Aunque apenas hablase con alguien dos veces y no la volviera a ver en toda su vida, ese alguien era su amigo.

Pero en esta ocasión, cuando vio a Ludwig marchar, se encontró incómodo. Quería saber más de su nuevo amigo. No quería que se fuera tan pronto. Además, si se iba ahora, probablemente no volvería a verlo, ya que no tenía forma de contactar con él.

—¡Espera! —avanzó rápidamente hasta quedar a la altura del alemán—. ¿A—adonde vas? A lo mejor vamos al mismo destino... —se percató de que había sacado el móvil y estaba mirando cómo llegar a Via Maquiaveli en el Google Maps—. ¡Anda! Yo también tengo que pasar por allí para ir casa —(era mentira)—. Podemos ir juntos.

—De acuerdo—. Ludwig le sonrió y siguió caminando—. Así no tengo que mirar cada dos por tres el móvil, y menos riesgo de perderme.

—Bueno —sonrío Feliciano tontamente—, no te prometo nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yo no soy de aquí; si nos perdemos no es culpa mía. O por lo menos, no toda.

—Pero ¿no decías que tu casa estaba de camino? Se supone que deberías saber donde está, además...

—Que sí, caray. Que sé llegar perfectamente.

—Ya...

**.:..:.**

_París, Francia_

Matthew nunca sabría como describir lo que sintió cuando aterrizó en París. Mezcla de asombro, alegría, curiosidad y algo indefinido que le oprimía el pecho. Estaba en Europa, en una ciudad que había visto incontables veces en películas y fotografías. Probablemente la ciudad más famosa del mundo.

La cuenta atrás a ese momento comenzó cuando vio un cartel anunciando un intercambio de larga duración con estudiantes franceses. El objetivo: ayudar a los franceses con su nivel de inglés, y que ellos ayuden a los canadienses con el francés.

Pero eso le daba igual.

Teniendo una madre montrealesa, Matthew hablaba francés perfectamente. Además, tenía paciencia suficiente para resolver y explicar dudas las veces que fueran necesarias a personas que, seguramente, las olvidarían a los pocos minutos.

El objetivo de Matthew era simplemente salir de casa, de esa casa casi recién comprada que había prometido ser un hogar. Y lo era, pero de una manera que el chaval nunca imaginó. No quería pasar un verano entero en esa casa. Pagaría lo que fuera.

Mil setenta y seis dólares exactamente.

Tres meses después llegaba a su casa, Jonathan DuPont, parisino alegre y amigable que no tardó en ser considerado un amigo por Matthew.

**.:..:.**

El quince de julio de 2011, los estudiantes europeos tendrían que volver al Viejo Continente. Los canadienses irían con ellos, con un mes en tierras galas por delante.

Después de interminables horas de vuelo, llegaron a París por la noche. En el aeropuerto, los profesores les dieron las instrucciones que debían seguir durante su estancia allí y luego, literalmente, se esfumaron, dejando a sus alumnos en manos de las familias correspondientes.

Jonathan le presentó a Matthew sus padres con un _"no os preocupéis, habla francés"_ final. A Matthew le hizo gracia que no ocultaran su alivio al saber de ese pequeño detalle.

Lo que sí le sorprendió de verdad, fue que (si bien Jonathan no lo aparentaba) parecían una familia con cierto poder adquisitivo o mejor dicho, que estaban forrados hasta las cejas.

Los señores DuPont eran un adorable matrimonio, ambos de expresión serena, sencillamente vestidos, pero elegantes. Eran como la típica pareja rica asentada que sale en las películas.

El recorrido en coche que hicieron hasta su hogar dejó a Matthew con la boca abierta. La París nocturna hizo honor a su título de la "ciudad de las luces". Pudo vislumbrar varias veces la parte más alta de la torre Eiffel a lo lejos y se quedó atónito cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez se acercaban más a ella. Finalmente, cuando llegaron, Matthew tenía la mandíbula desencajada de lo cerca que estaban de ella. Caminando desde el portal, solamente tenías que cruzar una callejuela, doblabas una esquina, cruzabas otra calle y ya estabas en los Campos de Marte, con la Torre Eiffel ante ti. Vivían en un piso doble y, como Matthew ya había intuido, los DuPont tenían un gusto bastante caro respecto a viviendas y decoración interior.

La señora DuPont insistía a los chicos que comieran algo (era tarde para cenar) después de un viaje tan largo, mientras Jonathan le enseñaba la casa; pero, aunque Matthew se estuviera muriendo de hambre, no lo habría notado de los nervios que sufría en ese momento.

El dúplex era enorme. El primer piso constaba de un recibidor, un comedor, un salón con terraza y una cocina, todo de grandes dimensiones. El segundo piso era casi una buhardilla con estudio y cuatro habitaciones: la de los señores DuPont, la de Jonathan, y dos para invitados. Una de las últimas, contigua a la del matrimonio, sería la suya durante un mes. Se quedó todavía más fascinado cuando vio por su ventana la mitad superior de la Torre Eiffel. La otra mitad la tapaba un edificio de tres pisos que había delante, y que si no fuera por el atractivo turístico de la Torre, parecía hecho para que sus inquilinos fueran espiados.

Después de charlar un poco sobre el plan del día siguiente, Jonathan se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Matthew solo. Éste deshizo la maleta, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Frente a ella, la ventana le ofrecía las espectaculares vistas. Si bien el cuarto no tenía ninguna luz encendida, estaba perfectamente iluminada por la contaminación lumínica que provenía del exterior. Sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido observando las sombras que se movían detrás de las cortinas del edificio de enfrente.

**.:..:.**

La mente de Matthew quería seguir construyendo sueños de fantasías, pero un gato maullando en una calle con eco no se lo ponía fácil. La imagen de un gato gigante se metió de repente en sus creaciones, con un maullido agudo que hizo que el chico se despertara sobresaltado.

Matthew se sentó en el borde de la cama, respirando profundamente para intentar recuperar un ritmo cardiaco normal. Maldita sea, ¿a qué narices venía el jodido gato?

Un maullido grave a través de la ventana le dio la respuesta.

Se acercó a ella para matar al minino con la mirada. Resulta que era un gato blanco peludo sentado en el alféizar del primer piso del edificio de enfrente, maullando y rascando el cristal de la ventana como un energúmeno. En un primer momento dudó en si tirarle una bola de papel. El siguiente maullido, más fuerte y grave todavía, le convenció.

Justo cuando estaba arrugando el _planning_ de su estancia allí (sin saberlo) para tirárselo al animal, alguien llamó a la puerta y abrió.

—¿Que haces? —preguntó Jonathan al encontrarse al canadiense cual _pitcher_ en un partido de béisbol.

—Nada —dijo, tirando la bola al suelo y contemplando al gato con odio. Jonathan se acercó a mirar y pareció comprender.

—Al principio es un poco molesto, pero cuando te acostumbras incluso lo puedes utilizar como alarma. Comienza a maullar siempre a la misma hora—. Matthew no pudo reprimir una pequeña mueca. Odiaba a los gatos, y todavía más si eran gatos ruidosos—. Tienes suerte.

Esta vez miró al francés como si estuviera loco.

—Te refieres a la Torre Eiffel, ¿verdad?

—No. Espera cuando empiecen a venir hordas de turistas —genial—. Me refiero a que ya me gustaría que este fuera mi cuarto —Jonathan le miró con ojitos de "ahora tienes intriga, eh"—. Antiguamente lo era, pero hace como ocho o nueve años mis padres decidieron cambiarme al otro lado de la casa.

—¿Y eso por qué? —empezaba a tener miedo.

—Porque el edificio de enfrente es un circo.

Matthew dirigió la mirada otra vez hacia el edificio. Aparte del gato (que seguía violando oídos con sus maullidos), no había nada más fuera de lugar. Todas las ventanas de los tres pisos seguían aún cerradas. Las que tenían cortinas impedían la vista al interior, y las que no las tenían permanecían en ligera penumbra.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Es cuestión de tiempo que veas algo. Ah, y, por cierto, tienes que prometerme una cosa: por muy traumatizante que sea lo que veas, ni se te ocurra contárselo a mis padres. A mí sí puedes. De hecho, llámame.

—...¿o—ok?

—Estupendo. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Matthew simplemente asintió la cabeza y siguió al otro chico, obligándose a no pensar más en el tema. En la cocina les esperaba, leyendo un periódico, la señora DuPond.

—Oh, por Dios, llámame Laura —le dijo sonriente en cuanto Matthew le dio los buenos días.

El desayuno constó de un buen tazón de café acompañado de _croissants_, bollos y tostadas. Típico francés, pensó Matthew.

—¿Qué haréis hoy? — preguntó Laura.

—Creo... —Jonathan terminó de masticar un trozo de su tostada—. Creo que tenemos que ir a no-sé-que parque por la tarde. No recuerdo... A las cinco. Está en el programa.

—¿Porque no le enseñas un poco la zona a Matthew antes de ir al parque?

Jonathan miró al susodicho esperando una respuesta por su parte.

— Sí, ¿y por qué no?

—Ok. Entonces cuando quieras nos vamos por ahí, pero llévate el _planning_.

—Tú también lo tienes, llévatelo tú.

Matthew no tenía ganas de cargar con nada aquel día. Mientras hablaban, la asistenta había recogido los platos y los chicos se dirigían otra vez hacia las escaleras, para vestirse en sus cuartos.

—Ni hablar, tú eres el turista. Y como buen turista, debes llevar una guía.

—Tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de como se llama el parque y llevas toda la vida viviend...

—¡Shhhh! — Jonathan le había tapado la boca con una mano de repente. Permanecieron un rato estáticos, en silencio—. ¡Ya empiezan!

Le destapó la boca, saltó los últimos escalones que quedaban y corrió a la habitación de Matthew.

Cuando el canadiense entró en su habitación y se puso al lado de Jonathan, quien estaba en cuclillas observando cual ninja por la ventana, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca del susto. En una de las ventanas del tercer piso había alguien mirándoles. En la cara pintada de blanco sólo se podían distinguir unos ojos muy abiertos, enmarcados por maquillaje negro. Estaba vestido con un mono elástico a rayas blancas y negras.

Y les miraba fijamente con sus ojos grandes y redondos.

A Matthew se le revolvió el alma.

El estómago también, pero sobre todo el alma.

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —la voz de Jonathan le sobresaltó.

—¿Hace esto todos los días?

—No. Cuando le da la gana. Es el único que no sigue un patrón, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ninguno lo sigue exactamente... —Matthew debía de tener una cara de susto impresionante porque Jonathan dijo—: Tranquilo, son todos inofensivos.

Matthew no sabía si sentirse aliviado después de saber eso, pero entonces cayó en una cosa.

—Oye, si es un mimo o... lo que sea, ¿cómo demonios le has oído?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! No era a él. Mira.

Señaló al gato, que seguía en el alféizar, pero ya no maullaba. Ahora estaba sobre sus cuatro patas y miraba hacia el interior de su ventana impaciente, como si esperara algo.

Y exactamente. Soltó un par de suaves maullidos cuando un hombre se acercó a la ventana, la abrió, cogió al gato en sus brazos y lo metió dentro de su casa. Dejó la ventana abierta y comenzó a hacerse el desayuno.

—¿Ese es el dueño del gato-despertador? —susurró Matthew.

—Sí, pero hoy me ha decepcionado. Verás: el cincuenta por ciento de las veces desayuna con hombres bastante guapillos, ya sabes; y el otro cincuenta, con mujeres bastante buenorras.

—¿Y qué?

—A veces follan sobre la encimera.

—Dios mío.

—Y con la ventana abierta.

—Cámbiame de habitación.

—Tentador, pero mis padres no me dejarían. Qué suerte tienes, cabrón.

Matthew no supo nunca si se lo decía a él o al tío de enfrente. Y, lo más importante, si lo decía en serio o no.

—Entonces, supongo que él es la razón por la que tus padres te cambiaron de habitación cuando eras pequeño.

—No, ese tío vive ahí desde hace cuatro años, más o menos. La razón fue el segundo piso; o como yo lo llamo, _"Random Show"_. Y ése, querido amigo, te voy a dejar que lo descubras tú solito. Solamente te diré que es el mejor de todos, y eso que el campeón del primero se merece una maldita medalla de oro.

—Estupendo... —el mimo seguía impasible, mirando a través de su ventana—. ¿Cuánto tiempo va seguir mirando aquel tío?

—Depende. Nunca sabes ni cuándo te lo vas a encontrar, ni cuánto va a permanecer ahí.

—Genial.

—Bueno, tío —Jonathan se incorporó lentamente, haciendo pequeñas muecas de dolor por haber estado tanto tiempo en cuclillas—, parece que hoy no es un día muy interesante en el edificio de enfrente, así que me piro a vestirme. Dentro de una hora salimos de aquí, damos una vuelta, comemos por ahí y vamos al parque, ok?

—Me parece bien —Matthew también se incorporó y corrió las cortinas para huir de aquella mirada siniestra. Suspiró pesadamente. La que le había tocado. Acto seguido, se puso a buscar el maldito _planning_.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

***- Es un fragmento de "**_Ma il cielo è sempre più blu"_** canción italiana cantada por Rino Gaetano. Aunque la versión en la que estaba pensando era en la de Giusy Ferreri la cual, pienso que es mucho más alegre. **

**Traducción: "_... quién lee la mano, qui**_é_**n vende amuletos, qui**_é_**n escribe poesía, qui**_é_**n tira las redes, qui**_é_**n come patatas, qui**_é_**n bebe una copa, qui**_é_**n de vez en cuando, qui**_é_**n toda la noche..." _(en español queda un poco raro...) **

**Aquí os dejo dos links de : **

**-Versión Rino Gaetano - /watch?v=XB3TfBXUOKw**

**-Versión Giusy Ferreri - /watch?v=ExrF-wZKsko**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, a ver, vayamos por partes:<strong>

**1º- Matadme a hostias por la tardanza. No os voy a dar una excusa barata para que me perdonéis porque no la tengo, merezco que toda vuestra ira caiga sobre mí. Aun así pido disculpas por mi irresponsabilidad.**

**2º- Prometo que el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto en ser actualizado. Pero tened en cuenta una cosa: termino los estudios a principios de junio, hasta entonces estoy repleta de proyectos y trabajos finales para entregar. Es decir, poco tiempo para escribir entre otras cosas. Pero no descarto la posibilidad de actualizar antes. A partir de junio, al estar ya en vacaciones intentaré publicar como mínimo cada dos semanas. Sino hostia.**

**3º-Lo he estado pensando detenidamente y finalmente he decidido hacer ciertos cambios en este fic. Esta historia será solo GerIta y Franada. Son muchos personajes que manejar y ya solamente con las dos parejas principales me sale un fic larguísimo de 20 capítulos. Así que las demás parejas, en el contexto de esta historia, tendrán sus propios fics, que servirán más que nada, para explicar "que pasó con Romano/Alfred/Iván...etc" porque en la historia principal no viene a cuento. Además, me saldría una historia super larga y no quiero que se haga pesado.**

****4º- A pesar de que he revisado este capítulo una y otra vez, llevo toda la noche sin dormir, es decir, seguramente me haya saltado infinidad de faltas, algunas frases no encajen y haya cambios repentinos de tiempo (especialmente en el GerIta, que en un principio estaba escrito en presente y tuve que volver a escribirlo cambiándolo a pasado). Así que sentíos libres para corregirme y lo editaré lo antes posible.****

******5º- Gracias a todos por los comentarios, los favs y las visitas y especialmente a Omore por hacerme de beta en la forma primigenia del GerIta y por esos "¡escribe!" con los que me despides últimamente. Ansío tu review rayos X :D******


End file.
